


we're gonna make such fools of ourselves

by bIueming (fightthesun)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: EXTREMELY clueless human Seungyoun, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Vampire Wooseok, Werewolf Hangyul, please activate your suspension of disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthesun/pseuds/bIueming
Summary: Seungyoun can't catch a clue: not about supernatural beings, not about love.(aka some sort of: five times Seungyoun is absolutely clueless, and one time he is also clueless)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	we're gonna make such fools of ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN, i have no idea what this is, but i do know that it should have been a drabble lmao  
> it started out as a note on my phone that said ‘twilight, but make it better, bolder, gayer and poly’ and it ended with me writing it on the toilet as i hid during a family gathering,.,.
> 
> as you will see, i love my humans clueless and completely bypassing the truth cause they are just that unbothered and glowing. and in love. i don’t think someone would ever be this clueless, even bella clocked edward real quick, but for fictional purposes, i hope you go ham on the suspension of disbelief button!
> 
> SO take it as it is: something light and dumb, that hopefully gives you something cute to think about!  
> idea Good, execution Bad, it’s all I’m going to say
> 
> hope you enjoy it! ♥

“It’ll be quick, we’ll just take him to work”,

Seungyoun pats Hangyul’s thigh blindly, eyes fixed on the road, as he _feels_ him being grumpy on the passenger seat. The younger is very obviously trying not to look disgruntled, but when Seungyoun sneaks a glance at him when they stop at the traffic lights, it's clear that he is also failing.

Hangyul looks soft, nose stuck into the neck of a hoodie that’s a hundred percent Seungyoun’s, and his hair is sticking out weirdly, a bit fried and still damp from the shower he took after dance practice. He also looks kind of sleepy, so that’s probably why he’s just not having it tonight.

“I’m really not in the mood” is what he says vaguely in the end “I don’t want to share”.

Seungyoun sighs, used to Wooseok and Hangyul treading the line between being perfectly civil and head-butting each other on sight.

“It’ll take just five minutes” he repeats “You know I don’t like it when you walk around at night”.

Hangyul scoffs, split between pouting and smiling in disbelief. “He _is_ a creature of the night, he has fangs, he doesn’t need a chauffeur”.

Seungyoun exhales in resignation to Hangyul’s umpteenth comment on Wooseok’s supposed demonic nature. It’s crazy how much they seem not to like each other at times, while still being… _friends_? Seungyoun has seen them nap together, but also stare each other down without exchanging one word, so he honestly doesn’t know.

He fixes his eyes on the road ahead and he doesn’t reply, hand moving mechanically on the gear shift as they get to Wooseok’s house. He sees Hangyul doze off out of the corner of his eyes and smiles a little to himself.

When he finally stops the car, he takes Hangyul’s phone from his limp hand to give a quick call to Wooseok, since his is somewhere in his backpack. He finds the contact under the bat emoji followed by the facepalm emoji: he presses the call button and waits. Wooseok must get the hint because he answers while saying “coming!” and then immediately hangs up.

After a few minutes, the backdoor of the car opens, and Wooseok comes in, neatly combed brown hair and big bag on his arm for his usual night shift at the hospital.

“Hi” he says, leaning forward to peck Seungyoun’s cheek, “I told you, you don’t have to, but thank you, _again_ ”.

Seungyoun smiles with a roll of his eyes, ignoring the discussion they had plenty of times already. On the passenger seat, Hangyul is blinking slowly, woken up by the sound.

Wooseok smiles impish. “Hi puppy” he says, then he leans towards him to give him a peck too and generally annoy him, but Hangyul raises a hand to his face and pushes him away.

“Not in the mood hyung” he says sleepily “I don’t want your smell around”.

Wooseok makes a face, that’s half annoyed half accomplished, and a bit fond. He sits back and says with a smile, “Well, thank you for waiting like a good dog then”.

Seungyoun sighs and starts the car.

The drive to Wooseok’s workplace takes only ten or fifteen minutes. When they finally get there, Seungyoun turns on his seat to properly send him off.

“Thank you for the ride”, Wooseok says, his freezing hand coming up to squeeze his. Seungyoun think he should invest in a pair of gloves, maybe those can be his Christmas gift.

“Not a problem, you know it” he says with a smile.

Wooseok reciprocates affectionately, one of those smiles of his that stay small, tight, but also make his eye twinkle. Seungyoun feels himself warm with the softness of whatever he is feeling.

He glances at Hangyul, positively knocked out by practice.

Wooseok follows his gaze carefully. “Don’t worry, it’s because of the new moon” he says as if that’d explain anything, then adds “Thank the dog too when he wakes up” and with that he opens the door and gets out.

Seungyoun is left alone with Hangyul’s soft snoring and another sigh in his throat.

☄

“I just don’t understand why they have to be so childish”. Seungyoun is stuffing half-cold nuggets into his mouth as he speaks. “I mean? I’ve seen them be friendly! I catch them napping together a lot!”.

Yohan has been stealing his fries for the past ten minutes and doesn’t even bother to look up from the task. Seungwoo, instead, offers him a gentle, understanding smile. “Well, it’s in their nature to butt heads, you know?”.

Seungyoun huffs: everyone always says that, but it doesn’t make it any easier to accept. It doesn’t even make total sense, actually. “I guess?” he mumbles “I don’t know, I just love them both, is it so wrong for me to want them to be kinder to each other?”.

Seungwoo’s smile gets a little quirky around the edges, like he has just thought something funny, a little inside joke to himself. Seungyoun waits for him to explain, but in the end Seungwoo just says, “Of course not. And they also both love you, I think they’ll come around”.

Yohan, who has been silent most of the conversation, raises is head and purposefully looks into the void: that is not a simple expression, that is a statement. He looks at Seungyoun and he says, “You know what I hear?”.

Seungyoun glances at Yohan, then at the limp, sad fry that he is using to point at his face. “I probably don’t”.

Yohan scoffs. “I hear _bragging_ ” he declares “First, you make me eat at this cursed establishment-”

“You didn’t even order anything, that’s from my happy meal”

“and then _this_. I’m glad your two boyfriends love you so much that they compete for your affection, but some of us are single, have some _respect_ ”.

Seungyoun is trying very hard not to smile, Yohan is very cute when he goes for dramatics, but then the words hit. “They are not my boyfriends…”. Yohan rolls his eyes. Seungwoo smiles so sympathetically that it feels a little mocking. Seungyoun backtracks, “Wait, is that what they’re doing? Also why are you never this mean to _him_?”.

Yohan exaggerates his offended gasp. “How dare you, Seungwoo hyung is a literal angel” he says “Also did you know yesterday Seungsik hyung brought him flowers? And then drove them to his favourite restaurant? _No!_ Because Seungwoo hyung has respect”.

Seungwoo frowns. “How do _you_ know that?”. Yohan just shrugs. “Yohan, how do you know”.

Seungyoun snorts and tunes his friends out, as Seungwoo tries to get the truth out of Yohan with the exact same tone a very patient and very distressed owner would use on a dog with something weird in his mouth.

Seungyoun fiddles with the Elsa toy he found in the happy meal. Ah, Hangyul would love that, he thinks, exactly as he manages to break its tiny head.

Yohan must take pity at the display, because he pats Seungyoun’s hand with salty fingers. “Listen, they _are_ a bit competitive over your affection, but they also know you cherish them both” he says sincerely “They don’t really mean what they say-”

Seungwoo raises his eyebrows at this for emphasis, together with a nod and the hint of a smile. “Not at all”.

“And they _will_ come around if you just ask! You should just talk to them”.

As he finishes talking, Yohan pats him one last time for good measure, then his hand moves straight back into the bag of fries. “Now let me tell you how Yuvin hyung and I roped Suhwan into buying our lunch and made it seem like it was his idea”.

Seungyoun smiles fondly at the way Yohan tries to play off his kindness.

Seungwoo, in front of him, smiles supportively, then he brushes a feather away from his shoulder. Seungyoun sees that happen a lot to him, maybe he should get his padded jacket checked.

☄

Hangyul and Wooseok’s weird competition, energy, _whatever,_ goes way back, and this is why Seungyoun, while not convinced, has nothing at all to go against the friends who tell him it’s in their nature: he is the one who introduced them to each other, he was there to witness the pettiness spark at first sight.

He remembers clear as a day the way Wooseok’s face changed for a split second, before settling into a tight smile, as he introduced him to Hangyul, his roommate. Seungyoun remembers thinking how happy he was to see the two people he loved the most together, until they shook hands, and Wooseok said “Seungyoun didn’t tell me about his charity work, I see he took in a stray”, to which Hangyul, unfazed and kind of amused, replied: “uhm, ok boomer”.

And from there it all went as well as one could imagine, their main interactions varying from petty remarks to light bickering. It seems like that’s just the way their relationship is built, but it does take a toll on Seungyoun as the one in the middle of it all.

“Wooseok is almost here”.

They are sitting at their usual café, having just finished their lunch, and Seungwoo is looking at his phone as he talks, probably reading from a message.

“He says he just woke up” he scoffs “I’ve never seen a vampire more obvious than him”.

Seungyoun smirks to himself at the recurring inside joke. On his side, Hangyul rolls his eyes an says, “Yeah, he could knock it down a notch”.

Yohan looks at Hangyul amused. “You’d literally pee on hyung’s front door if you could” he says, “I’d sit my ass down”.

Hangyul mimics him in a mocking tone and with a dumb expression to match, then he leaps and takes Yohan’s head under his arm. “I’ll pee on everything you love” he says with a funny smile, messing Yohan’s hair.

Seungyoun looks at the scene perplexed but fond, not understanding whatever they’re saying. That’s best friends for you.

Seungwoo is smiling, but he looks at Seungyoun knowingly. He opens his mouth to say something, but just then Wooseok appears, wearing sunglasses and looking ruffled.

He sits on the other side of Seungyoun with a huff: he looks beautiful as always, but it’s glaringly obvious that he is tired. Tired, but with still enough energy to look at Hangyul and Yohan and say, “Glad to see the puppies be rowdy as always”.

Yohan smiles cheekily at the comment; Hangyul scrunches his nose but takes it in, seemingly more interested in finding out why Wooseok is looking paler than usual. “You look dead” he says “Dead- _er_ ”.

Wooseok looks back at him stiffly. “Rough shift, ugly nap, no bags to drink at home”.

Seungyoun recalls Wooseok non-descript juice pouches, the ones he always carries around and never lets anyone touch. He doesn’t know why Wooseok keeps up with this weird diet, he needs to talk to him about it sometimes. Still, Seungyoun recalls the juice pouches, and he knows he has one in his bag. He probably has some at home too, since Wooseok is always around.

“You mean your pouches?” he says promptly “I think I’ve got one”.

Wooseok turns to look at him like he just handed him the world. He looks speechless and grateful. Seungyoun thinks that’s kind of an overreaction for some juice.

He bends to fish the silver pouch from his bag, and he hands it over.

Wooseok takes it carefully. “You are the best” he says gratefully as he takes his first sip, “I’m so lucky”, and Seungyoun can see his eyes twinkle playfully over his glasses.

He really doesn’t think it’s such a big deal, Wooseok must have had a really shitty day. When he moves his eyes away from him, he meets Seungwoo’s who looks even more knowing than before, smug almost, and then he sees him glance meaningfully at Hangyul. Seungyoun follows his gaze discreetly, and sees Hangyul looking a bit frozen, eyes stuck on him and Wooseok a bit unreadable.

Seungyoun remembers what he talked about with his friends just the week before and makes up his mind. He really has to talk with Wooseok and Hangyul.

☄

Trying to talk with them reveals itself as a bit of a challenge, a bit because he’s trying to catch them in a good mood, a lot because Seungyoun doesn’t really know how to approach the subject.

The occasion reveals itself on a Monday afternoon.

“Is your puppy still at the gym?”.

Wooseok is splayed on the sofa, playing some game on the phone as he sips from one of his usual non-descript juice pouches. Seungyoun would find it cute that Wooseok calls Hangyul puppy (big upgrade from when he straight out called him _Seungyoun’s dog_ ), but he has made it obvious that it’s in not really a pet name.

“Yeah” he replies from the kitchen, then he looks at the clock on the wall “Dance class ends in a few”.

Seungyoun finally fishes the chips he was looking for from the cupboard where Hangyul hides them from him and goes to sit on the floor by Wooseok, turning the tv on. He offers Wooseok the bag out of habit, but he knows he will refuse with an amused smile; Seungyoun still isn’t sure if he’ll ever catch him cheating on his diet.

They stay like that for a while, watching and commenting whatever gets their attention (it’s mostly infomercials, Seungyoun is not going to lie), until they hear the front door unlock.

Seungyoun can’t even see him yet, but he says, “Welcome back”, so that when Hangyul actually comes in, he is already smiling cutely at him, eyes curved prettily and dimples faint on his cheeks. He looks handsome, black hair windswept and long brown coat.

“Hi hyung” Hangyul says as he takes his shoes and coat off. “Hi mosquito hyung” he adds, changing tone to a deadpan one.

Seungyoun sees Wooseok lips raise mockingly out of the corner of his eye. “Hi dog, you smell”.

Hangyul hurries to leave his coat on the hanger, and Seungyoun already knows he is up to no good before he even hears Wooseok’s pained _oof_ a few seconds later. Hangyul all but threw himself at him, pinning him to the sofa.

“Get off, I’m suffocating”.

They mock each other about smells a lot, like thirteen years old, but Seungyoun knows that Hangyul likes to shower at the gym, so it’s definitely all scene.

Wooseok is kind of laughing, but he manages to get Hangyul off of him, and the younger falls off the sofa onto Seungyoun, head positioned awkwardly on his lap. “Hi hyung” he says again, this time apologetically, looking at him upside down.

Seungyoun pinches his nose affectionately, then he places his hands on his cheeks, nails scratching his chin lightly. Hangyul always seems to like that kind of affection. “Everything went well?”.

Hangyul nods. “Yeah! The new member is a baby, but he is also super talented. Did I tell you he is an actual fairy?”.

Seungyoun smiles, that must mean he is very good, and Hangyul is obviously very excited about this. “You didn’t. Is he pretty, too?” he indulges “I’m glad he ended up being as good as you thought”.

Hangyul looks touched, then he says. “Not as pretty as you, hyung”.

Seungyoun lets out a screechy laugh because he cannot deal with this kind of cheekiness, and as he looks away from Hangyul’s satisfied face, he meets Wooseok’s slightly curious but otherwise unreadable expression. His laugh wanes into an awkward sound like a sad balloon.

Oh right. He has something he needs to do.

“Uhm, by the way” he starts, trying and failing to go for a casual tone. “I wanted to tell you two something”.

He feels their eyes snap to attention, alert and concerned.

“Is everything alright?”, Hangyul says as he sits up, then he adds horrified, “Oh my god, is it Yohan again?”.

Wooseok pursues his lips thoughtfully. “I told him it was not a good idea to break into Yuvin’s house to steal all the doorknobs”.

Seungyoun frowns, they definitely have to get back to that later.

“Yohan didn’t do anything” he hurries to says. “That I know of” he adds sensibly. “It’s just- you know that I love you both, right?”.

Seungyoun thinks that’s a good way to start. He loves them, and he wants them to know he doesn’t want them to change, just to _chill_ a bit.

Wooseok and Hangyul still for a moment, confused and waiting.

“I love you, and I would also love it if he hung all together some time” he continues “ _Without_ you two egging each other on, something chill”. Seungyoun looks up at them. “Just this” he finishes lamely.

Wooseok and Hangyul exchange a long glance that he doesn’t know how to interpret; it feels like they’re having a conversation he is not part of and that’s kind of unsettling after what he’s just said.

Then, Hangyul lets out a little uncertain laugh. “Hyung, you scared me for a moment” he says, before Wooseok nudges him with the back of his hand. “It’s just? Me and Wooseok hyung talked about the possibility of you bringing this up before”. He stays silent for a minute. “I didn’t expect it exactly but-” he sneaks a glance at Wooseok “We can make it work” he finishes seriously, a blush on his face.

Wooseok looks a bit embarrassed. “We’ll do better” he says quietly “You should know we love you too”.

And then Wooseok’s eyes settle on him, shining with fondness, and the corner of Hangyul’s mouth quirks a little.

Seungyoun is left speechless. They are being way too odd about this. He tries to look for something in their faces, to see if they’re pranking him or something, but all he sees is their bashful and sincere expressions.

“Yeah” he mumbles. Then with more confidence, “Thank you”, and he smiles, and he feels himself beaming happily. He definitely feels like he’s missing something, because that wasn’t hard at all, but when he sees Wooseok and Hangyul exchange embarrassed glances and then smile at him, he decides that he doesn’t care at all.

☄

Things change, but they also really don’t: it’s just that everything seems to get softer around the edges. It seems like they are really trying to be nicer to each other, and it almost feels like they were waiting for his permission. Wooseok still calls Hangyul puppy, but sometimes he does it with that tiny smile of his, the one he gets when he tries and fails to make his mouth smaller. Hangyul still annoyingly clings to Wooseok when he tells him he smells, but sometimes he does it through a back hug, or by rubbing his head to his. It’s odd, but so endearingly cute, so it’s not like Seungyoun is going to complain.

“Is Wooseok hyung coming by tonight?”.

Hangyul passes behind him to get to the fridge, not without brushing his hand on Seungyoun’s back. Hangyul runs very hot for some reasons, so he feels the warmth of his hand even through the sweater.

“I think so” he says, hands busy with one stubborn stain that doesn’t want to come off this one plate “He said he’d come after a nap”.

Hangyul gets one of the flyers off the fridge and leans on the kitchen table. “We should order takeout” he muses, looking through the menu “I know extra spicy food is the only way he can get something out of it”.

Seungyoun huffs amused, with a roll of his eyes. “And we can also get Chinese from that place”.

Hangyul makes a sound of satisfaction, a little ‘he-he’, and he leans forward to press a grateful peck on Seungyoun’s neck. “I’m calling right now” he says happily, bare feet pattering on the floor as he moves to get his phone.

Seungyoun can’t help but smile to himself.

☄

As always, Hangyul disappears for his monthly family reunion. “You remember next week is the full moon, right? I’m staying with my family” is what he said. Seungyoun thinks it’s cute that they have this kind of tradition. Weird that they make it coincide with the full moon like some kind of witch coven, but still cute.

So, that’s how he ends up having Wooseok over for the weekend.

“The puppy is going to especially hate it when he comes back” says Wooseok, wearing a sweater that’s very obviously Seungyoun’s “I’m going to roll on his bed” he adds with a mischievous smile.

Seungyoun shakes his head and crosses his arms. “I don’t even know what you two are talking about” he mutters “I think you both smell nice”.

Wooseok’s eyes twinkle, and the turns back around with an endeared expression. “Of course you’d think that” he says, as his hands go and interlace behind Seungyoun’s back in a loose hug “We still think you smell the best”.

Seungyoun smiles at him. “I’m touched” he replies mockingly, but Wooseok’s eyes sparkle with mirth, before he hugs him tighter and sticks his freezing nose straight onto the pulse point on his neck.

☄

When Hangyul comes back, especially clingy and fussy just as Wooseok predicted (Seungyoun is amazed at how well they seem to know each other, after all), they get out together for the first time and they end up at the movies.

Seungyoun doesn’t even care that Hangyul is making him watch the frozen sequel again, he is just happy they get to be out together. He feels so giddy and it must show, because every time they catch his eyes, they smile. They express the same emotion in very different ways, and Seungyoun finds it so endearing when Wooseok’s tiny smiles of quiet support are followed by Hangyul’s cute eye-smiles that sometimes make his bunny teeth peek out.

 _Damn_ , he really loves them.

When they get inside, they let him sit in the middle, and he thinks it’s great until midway through the movie he realizes he is feeling uncomfortable and kind of cramped. He almost goes for the armrests, until he looks down and sees that both are occupied. He keeps himself from laughing and catches the hint immediately: he usually cuddles with them when they watch movies at home, so it’s no surprise to see their waiting hands, no subtle at all.

Wooseok is tapping is fingers on the edge of the armrest, while Hangyul has his hand half upturned in what is probably an uncomfortable position. Seungyoun smiles to himself and just goes for it, interlacing fingers with them both.

The feeling of holding them at the same time it’s kind of trippy: Wooseok’s hand feels even colder in comparison to Hangyul’s feverish hand.

He doesn’t think about it too much and brings both hands in towards himself, squishing them together in an unconscious attempt to balance their temperatures. Then, satisfied, he goes back to the movie, and if Wooseok and Hangyul exchange a fond glance over his head, he doesn’t notice at all.

☄

“We went to see frozen again”. Seungyoun is telling his friends, who sit intently around the table like a bunch of gossips. “Which, by the way, is even better the second time around. I love Elsa”.

“Elsa is a queen” confirms Yuvin.

“And Hangyul was mouthing all the songs”. Seungyoun sighs overwhelmed. “That was so nice, we went to eat out after, and they didn’t call each other names even once”.

Seungwoo snorts into his americano. “Congratulations on your first date with your boyfriends of two years”.

Seungyoun laughs out loud and the joke, even if it makes him feel some kind of way. “Shut up” is what he says in the end.

☄

Then on one morning, Seungyoun wakes up with Hangyul feverish leg thrown over him, as he sees Wooseok leaving a long kiss on his forehead. They’ve really gotten closer, it’s what is sleep-ridden brain comes up with, and he doesn’t know what to feel exactly.

He sees Wooseok close Hangyul’s mouth with a tap, and his fingers must be as cold as usual because Hangyul visibly shivers. Then Wooseok raises his head and makes eye contact with him.

“I’ve got a day shift” he whispers grumpily, “Would have loved to stay” he adds with a cheeky smile.

Seungyoun blinks sleepily but reciprocates. Wooseok leans forward and leaves a quick kiss on Seungyoun’s forehead too.

“See you two tonight”.

Seungyoun watches him leave, and he is sure he looks positively smitten.

This is _something_ , but he doesn’t know how to act on it exactly.

☄

“And then Byungchan hyung tried to kiss Yuvin hyung”, Yohan is telling with tears in his eyes, his laugh’s volume directly proportional to Yuvin’s wish to deck him. “And _then!_ Yuvin gay panicked-”

“You talk like you didn’t run when I tried to give you a bro smooch”.

“ _HE GAY PANICKED_ , and he fell down _hard_ , and Hyeongjun started to cry fairy dust, and Eunsang was filming everything”. Yohan’s laugh is getting high pitched. “And Jinhyuk hyung got worried but like, in a dad way, so he started to scold everyone”.

“It was kind of hot”.

“Shut up gay chicken- and then Hyeongjun cried even more, and in the end in an attempt to calm him down, Jinhyuk hyung tried to be a clown and he _succeeded_ because he slipped on puke-"

“-and _that’s_ how we spent the night in the ER”.

Seungyoun feels like his head just came out of a blender, and he is trying not to laugh because he is kind of one of the adult figures in the room. Hangyul is a hundred percent laughing though, ogling the cast on Yuvin’s wrist with wide amused eyes.

“No, that’s how you are never drinking again” says Seungwoo, but he is not convincing, snuggled to Seungsik as he is, and he is also obviously not convinced. “I’m sure Jinhyuk is not babysitting you kids again”.

Yuvin shrugs. “It’s not our fault if he is an angel who can’t handle booze”.

Seungyoun looks at Hangyul laugh, big nose scrunched and bunny teeth out. He feels a pang in his heart at the cuteness and he doesn’t know what to do with it.

He doesn’t know what to do with it, but it seems like there’s actually no immediate need to know, because a knock on the door startles them all. Wooseok must have finally found Seungsik’s house, which is great, because they almost gave up on him and his ability to follow directions. In his defence, Yohan is uncapable of giving directions. In his defence (part two), Yohan had also no intention of giving clear instructions to begin with. 

“It’s open!”. Seungsik screams, but he does so with a smirk. Hangyul is snickering.

Seungyoun waits, but no one comes in.

“Very mature” they hear Wooseok say from outside.

Seungwoo cracks up.

“I’m sorry, _please come in_ ” says Seungsik, smiling amusedly.

Wooseok comes in, looking cold and pale, with tousled hair sticking out of a cute beret.

“Yohan, you watch your back” he says, as he takes off his shoes and jacket. “Hi assholes”.

Then Wooseok comes up to him and Hangyul.

“Babes” he says with a smile, looking at Seungyoun conspiratorially. He kisses Hangyul’s head, before ruffling his hair annoyingly, and then he sits next to him.

Seungyoun looks at the scene softly, he looks at them as Hangyul scrunches his nose in distaste and probably tells him he smells cold or whatever. He looks at them and he feels like they are getting along great and he is happy, and he doesn’t know why he feels all weird like this.

Seungwoo sends him a kind thumbs-up, but Seungyoun doesn’t really know if that’s exactly the reaction he’d go for.

☄

Seungyoun keeps on not knowing why he felt like that, until on one afternoon, everything crashes down on his head.

On that one afternoon, Seungyoun comes back home and finds Hangyul and Wooseok making out on the sofa.

They startle when he opens the door, heads raised and eyes wide open like deer in the headlights.

Their lips look puffy, and their faces look pale in comparison to their lips. Wooseok’s lips look particularly red, matching the two spots on Hangyul’s neck. Seungyoun is pretty sure that’s hickeys.

And that’d be an incredible sight to see, but Seungyoun is too busy feeling heartbroken. So, _that’s_ what he was feeling. He loves them both, and he wanted them to get closer, and _that_ they did.

“I’m sorry?” he mumbles, laughing a little awkwardly. “I’m? I’m just gonna go?”.

He sees them look, he can feel them start to say something, but he honestly doesn’t want to hear anything at the moment, so he doesn’t give them the time.

“It’s alright!” he says “Congrats!”, and with one last hysterical laugh he runs back out of the house.

☄

When Seungwoo opens the door, Seungyoun is moping on his welcome mat.

“Oh no, what happened?” Seungwoo asks “Did they fight?”.

Seungyoun shrugs and bursts into a wet laugh, “Quite the opposite”.

Seungwoo looks confused, but he ushers him inside the living room, where, unsurprisingly, Yohan and Yuvin are munching popcorns on the floor. They stop as soon as they see him, hands mid-air and mouths open.

“What? What happened?” says Yuvin “What’s going on?”.

Seungyoun smiles amusedly at the alarmed tone and shakes his head. “Nothing”.

“Yeah, right. Did Hangyul hide Wooseok’s feed bags again?”.

Something must pass on his face as he goes to sit on the armchair, because Seungwoo is quick to say. “What did they do?”.

Seungyoun shrugs. Those are his best friends, he should be happy, so it’s not easy to admit out loud that he feels so heartbroken. “No, it’s-” he ponders what to say for a minute, “I caught them kissing”.

Seungwoo stays exactly where he is. Yuvin and Yohan look up at him from the floor with the same blank expressions and they honestly looks like creepy twins.

“What?” is the only thing Yohan says.

Seungyoun shrugs, then sniffles. “I guess they are dating? They sure are getting along now, I should be happy”.

Yohan gapes for a moment. His mouth opens and closes once, twice. Then he makes a sound and looks at Seungwoo pointedly.

Seungwoo gets the message and comes closer. “Seungyoun” he starts carefully “Weren’t you three already dating?”.

Seungyoun looks at Seungwoo and scoffs, but when he sees Yuvin and Yohan match the exact same sentiment he stops. “What?” he mumbles “ _What?_ Is that what you thought?”.

Yuvin nods passionately, while Yohan offers an uncomfortable smile. “Yeah?!” he snorts “You told them you love them? They told you they’d try? You have been disgusting for weeks”.

Seungyoun’s mind goes back to the conversation they had weeks prior. And everything else that ever happened. “That was about them always being at each other’s throat!” he says, but from the way he is trailing off, it’s obvious he is not convinced anymore “They said they’d try to be nicer?”.

Seungwoo looks like he has eaten a lemon.

“Oh my god? _Are we dating?_ Is that what they think? We didn’t talk about anything?”.

Seungwoo pats him softly on the thigh, relieved at the misunderstanding. “I’m sure they are trying to respect your boundaries, being the human of the relationship and all”.

Seungyoun stops on his track. “I know they were a little mean, but that’s a bit harsh” he says softly.

Seungwoo looks downright confused. “What?”.

Seungyoun looks at him like he is dumb. “You said I’m the human one. That’s not nice of you”.

Seungwoo is frozen. Yohan gets up and starts walking around. Yuvin is smiling with an open mouth and his eyes look a bit crazed.

Yohan comes up right in front of him. “Hyung, are you dumb?”.

Seungyoun tries to defend himself, but Seungwoo shushes Yohan, and then shushes him too. “Seungyoun” he says kindly, but he can feel a certain energy radiate off of him “Do you not know that Wooseok and Hangyul are not human?”.

Seungyoun is getting kind of annoyed. “What do you even mean, hyung?”.

The other three stay silent once again.

“Wooseok hyung is a vampire” Yohan says straight out. “Hangyul is a werewolf?” he adds with a questioning sound, seeing Seungyoun’s confusion “That’s what we meant when we said they are natural enemies?”.

Seungyoun scoffs. “Do _you_ think I’m dumb?” he says, “Are _you_ crazy?”.

Seungwoo and Yohan look at each other.

Yuvin clears his throat. “Seungyoun hyung, you do know supernatural creatures exist, right?”.

Seungyoun laughs, sadness momentarily forgotten by whatever pranks they are trying to pull on him. “Yeah, right” he says “Sure! I call dibs on the bigfoot”.

Yuvin and Seungwoo look horrified.

Yohan slaps his hands on the side of Seungyoun’s face. “Wake up panini head hyung” he says “Why is Wooseok so cold? What do you think he has in those fancy flasks?”

“Detox juice?”

Yohan slaps his hands on his cheeks once more. “ _No!_ ” he says “Why do you think Hangyul disappears with the full moon? Why are they so particular with smells?”

“I don’t go around asking about other people’s kinks!”.

Yohan groans. “Seungwoo hyung is an angel? We literally _told_ you”.

Seungyoun frowns. “And that’s true. In the metaphorical sense”.

Yuvin nods in agreement in the background and Yohan kicks him without looking. “He is always shedding feathers? You must have noticed”.

Seungyoun nods. “Yeah, what’s up with that? You should check your jacket”.

Seungwoo smiles and puts himself in front of Seungyoun. “You _are_ dumb” he says, “Now look”.

In a split second, a pair of huge white wings appear out of nothing on Seungwoo’s shoulders, spreading so tall that they block the light from reaching Seungyoun’s face.

Seungyoun looks at the white feathers and the huge wings and Seungwoo’s hopeful smile.

He nods to himself.

“Ok”.

And then he promptly passes out.

☄

When he wakes up, Seungyoun is laying down on someone’s lap, and he feels a warm hand on his head, going through his hair in a rhythmic motion.

“-idn’t know anything at all” he hears someone saying as he comes back, “Hyung had to pull out the big guns”.

He blinks slowly, as Hangyul’s face come to focus into his vision.

“He’s waking up”.

Seungyoun blinks again, he is still in Seungwoo’s apartment, but Hangyul is here, and judging from the freezing hand that comes up to his cheek, Wooseok must be too.

“Hi?” he hears him say, before he comes into his vision next to Hangyul’s head, looking beautiful and a little worried.

Seungyoun smiles. “Hi?” then, feeling a little dumb, he goes to sit up. His eyes meet Seungwoo’s, who in a second decides he’s had enough.

“We’re leaving you some space” he says, turning to go to his room.

Yohan and Yuvin stay rooted on their spots on the floor. “ _You_ leave” says Yohan “I want to see how they figure this one out”.

Seungwoo sighs and turns back; he grabs the two by the neck of their shirts and straight-out drags them out of the living room.

When they are finally alone, the air is awkward but also kind of funny.

“So” says Wooseok carefully, sitting on his other side. “We thought you got spooked by me feeding, but it appears that you didn’t know we are supernatural creatures?” he starts with “And then we thought you felt betrayed that we kissed without you, but it also appears you didn’t think we were dating?”.

Seungyoun thinks his face has gone numb from the way he is trying to keep himself from making some dumb expression.

“Hyung, honestly I’m amazed” is what Hangyul says “How does this even happen?”.

Seungyoun mouths quivers a little, feeling a bit offended. “I?” he starts “I don’t know, it’s not like you told me” he finishes lamely “I just thought you were competitive and a bit weird, I didn’t mind”.

Wooseok smiles softly. “I never eat? And I always drink blood when you are around” he says, an amused smile on his face “You literally carried blood on you for me”.

Seungyoun is having war flashbacks of everything that ever went over his head.

“I have never been home during the full moon?” Hangyul laughs a little “And we are always smelling each other, did you not find it weird?”.

Seungyoun shrugs, feeling bad. “I guess?” he says, “I love you, I just thought of it as your thing and moved on”.

No one answers him, so he looks up, and what he sees are two fond expressions of absolute love. He feels taken aback. “What?”.

Wooseok smiles, eyes twinkling. “You love us?”.

Seungyoun looks at them like they are the dumb ones. “Of course I do”.

Hangyul laughs, and the sound is so happy. “So, what are we even doing?” he says, “Why are we not dating?”.

“It’s not like you ever asked!”.

Wooseok and Hangyul look at each other. “But you did?”.

Seungyoun remembers the conversation he had with his friends before he discovered one of them to be half chicken. “ _Oooh_ , right, _that_ ” he says, “Yeah, right, that was a mistake on my part”.

Hangyul frowns, looking downright like a kicked puppy.

“ _No!_ Not like that” he hurries to correct “It’s just that at the time I was trying to get you to get along? Because you were always mocking each other, and I didn’t know why, and I wanted you to be nicer, and I wanted us to all get along”.

Seungyoun is very obviously rambling, but Wooseok and Hangyul look relieved.

“Well, that explains a lot” is what Wooseok says, then he clears his throat “You know now that part of it is just us being dumb creatures with ancestral rivalry” he says “But it was also our fault. We talked about it, you know, about you. We knew we both love you and we didn’t know whether you liked me, or him, or any of us at all”.

Hangyul nods. “We didn’t know how to act”.

Seungyoun smiles to himself.

“So, when you told us you loved us, and you wanted to go out together we took it as you choosing both?”.

Seungyoun shakes his head, then huffs with a little mischievous smile. “I’m glad you two are dumb too”.

Hangyul nudges him with his shoulders. “A lot to take in, hyung?”.

Seungyoun snorts. “I thought you had a witch family and a kink for sweat and I accepted it, I’m perfectly fine” he says, but then adds for good measure: “So you are a vampire” Wooseok smiles softly “And you are a werewolf” Hangyul nods “And you love me, right?”.

Hangyul just sticks himself to his side with a laugh, nose pressing against his shoulder, and Wooseok smiles fondly watching them. It feels so right.

“Well, _now_ I’m offended you kissed without me”.

Wooseok’s smile turns into a determined expression, and he just takes Seungyoun’s face in his hands to turn it towards him. He doesn’t even give him the chance to look at him, because he’s already kissing him, mouth pressed tightly on his for a few seconds before they relax enough to move their lips.

Wooseok’s lips are cold, but his tongue his weirdly hot, and Seungyoun can swear he feels a fang graze his bottom lip. Well, that’s new.

The kiss is cut short by a whine from Hangyul that makes him smile against Wooseok’s lips. Hangyul turns him around just as Wooseok did and goes for the kiss with a lot more enthusiasm and tongue. Seungyoun almost cracks up, giddy with happiness.

“Oh my god, are you done?”, they hear from Seungwoo’s room “We are coming out!”.

Obviously, Yuvin and Yohan are already in the living room as they say it, and they catch them red faced and happy and very clearly kissing.

Yuvin pursues his lips. “Alright, seems like you solved it”.

“Disgusting”. Yohan takes Yuvin’s hand. “We’re going back in”.

Seungyoun laughs out loud.

☄

Weeks later Seungyoun is sporting bite marks, and Wooseok is looking quietly pleased at his handywork on both his boyfriends’ necks.

“I see no difference”. Yohan is looking at them with a blank face. “You say you are dating now, but I literally see no difference”.

Yuvin pursues his lips, as Hangyul quietly pushes is nose against Wooseok’s shoulder. “No, they are definitely more disgusting”.

Seungwoo, their number one supporter since the first day, can’t do anything else but nod in agreement. Yohan holds a hand over his heart, mockingly moved.

“Even the angel is on our side for this one” says Yuvin, then he moves his hands in vague circles, “Disengage. Disengage whatever this is”.

Yohan gives them very sarcastic finger guns. “Keep it up with this PDA and I might just understand what boomers feel”.

Seungyoun just laughs out loud, then disentangles his fingers from Wooseok’s hand to slowly creep towards Yohan.

“What are you doing”.

Seungyoun smiles. Yohan retreats against Yuvin who pushes him back.

“You already have two boyfriends, _please_ ”

Seungyoun leaps at him with a kissy face.

“NOT THE MOUTH, I AM A CHILD OF JESUS”.

☄ _fin._ ☄

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here: thank you! i hope you enjoyed this! ♥
> 
> if you want to talk about stuff, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueming_twt) or [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/blueming_twt), i'm exactly as dumb as my fics!! 
> 
> maybe one day i'll go back to writing angsty stuff, maybe horny-coded, but until then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ see y'all next time!


End file.
